The Third Time
by alifestylechoice
Summary: Kakashi had always watched her, as if through a sheet of glass. Kakasaku Kakashi/Sakura, NaruSaku Naruto/Sakura, YamaSaku, Yamato/Sakura


**Title:** The Third Time**  
Author:** alifestylechoice   
**Fandom:** Naruto (Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto/Sakura, Yamato/Sakura)   
**Rating:** R (Cursin'. Sexin'.)  
**Words:** 2.783  
**Summary:** Kakashi had always watched her, as if through a sheet of glass.

_A/N: Well, as I was swept away in a in a flood (as I'll probably mention for a long ass time because…what the hell a flood!?), so I didn't get to any writing for a week, as I've been some kind of bizarre, confused refugee._

_I had intended this first for the Kakasaku LJ challenge, but I'm late because of said flood, so here's my entry anyway—it was already mostly written. Voting ends Friday, so y'all head over there and read the other entries and vote, if you'd like! Take care everyone._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Third Time**

The first time Sakura played hooky was with Naruto.

She had volunteered for first watch—a rarity. She blinked at Kakashi unabashedly before settling outside beside the underbrush that covered their hideaway.

"I'll relieve you in three hours," he said, rubbing his borrowed eye lazily.

"Rest up, Kakashi-sensei," she said, crouching low. "Don't overexert yourself. You took nightwatch for nearly six hours last night. Must be tired."

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he doused the campfire. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. I'll take watch after Sakura-chan. Get some sleep."

Young eyes shifted quickly: to each other, to the ground, back to each other, and to Kakashi, who knew something was up, but had an inclination to play along. If the two of them were plotting something, and it was intended to be concealed from him, entertainment was sure to ensue, if anything.

"Wake me for my shift, then." He crouched down and slid into his bedroll, the chirp of the crickets and the smoky remains of the fire lulling his tired bones to a deep sleep.

Or, that is what Sakura and Naruto thought.

Their attempts to be quiet were feeble at best; Naruto was, afterall, the biggest loudmouth in the village. Kakashi cracked an eye open to view the boy's strained face, lips pressed together and eyes shut tight. He was breathing heavily, enough for his flushed cheeks to puff out ever so slightly with each abrupt exhale. From his point of view, Kakashi could just barely see the top of a pink head bobbing up and down, her hands splayed over Naruto's heaving chest.

Entertainment, indeed. Kakashi could never be too careful—although they were in peaceful times, missing-nin were still abound from the aftermaths of war. He also thought of himself as a gracious man, so he kept watch for his two students, hoping that after they got this out of their systems, he could manage some semblance of sleep.

However, this didn't mean that he would turn a blind eye. He wasn't a complete fool, after all. He liked to multi-task.

Naruto suddenly made a choking kind of sound, hunching over and fisting sections of pink hair. Kakashi's breath hitched the moment he saw Sakura's pink lips wrapped around the base of Naruto's cock, her nose pressed firmly into his pelvis. Her nails dug into his hips which ground into her face three times before he released his death-grip, falling to his knees in front of her, concealed from Kakashi's view behind the greenery.

Kakashi heard them kiss between small, gasping breaths, Naruto's voice raspy but surprisingly gentle. He heard Sakura's higher-pitched whispers, made heavy by her lust and the desperate need to keep quiet.

"I'll wake you for your shift," Sakura told Naruto quietly.

"All right," he said, a lazy, satisfied smile spreading across his face. He stood. "If you're up for another go-round…"

Ah, to be young with sharp recovery time, Kakashi thought. He supposed that when one was the nine-tails, that helped a bit, too.

"Can't risk it. Kakashi-sensei may wake up."

Naruto made a whining sort of noise that was silenced when Sakura sealed her lips to his. Kakashi's throat became very dry as Sakura's eyes shifted, making direct eye contact. He didn't move. She held his stare for what seemed like an eternity, her tongue darting out to trace a line over Naruto's bottom lip.

He was hard the second they had made eye contact.

Sakura looked away, turning her attentions back to the insatiable man in front of her. "But, when we get to Suna, we'll make him get his own room."

Naruto nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah."

He left her then, hands parting last, asleep the moment his head hit the ground.

Kakashi watched as she resumed her lookout position, back to him. He waited for her to turn around for some time, but she never did.

* * *

The second time she played hooky was with Tenzou.

He was reading peacefully in his favorite tree when her students called up to him, eyebrows furrowed and young voices concerned.

"Hey, old man!" the little orange-haired girl screeched.

He was not amused. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Sakura-sensei?" yelled another. "We were supposed to have practice an hour ago!"

Kakashi tapped the spine of the book to his chin. "Well, what did you learn today?"

They looked at him with puzzled glances.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "This is just a test, you know."

The one with the glasses' eyes widened. "Oh! Like that stupid bell test she gave us!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Like that stupid bell test."

"So," said the girl with orange hair. "She's just screwing around with us? We can go home?"

"Yes. Come back tomorrow, same time and place, and tell her you learned something about not trusting everything you're told. Looking underneath the underneath. Trust me; it always works."

The three pumped their fists in the air and jumped up and down. "Yeah! Let's go home! Thanks, old man!" They ran across the fields and away from his sight before he could give them a talking to about respecting their elders, and all that. He sighed, and slipped the book into his back pocket.

Suppressing his chakra, he made his way through the trees to the back training grounds where he found Sakura-sensei with her skirt up around her hips and her legs wrapped around Tenzou's neck. Tenzou held her legs open, licking along the juncture of her thigh before rolling his tongue against her clit. She groaned softly, hands clawing at the ground beneath her.

"Yeah," she gasped, out of breath. Her hips rolled into him.

Kakashi kept a firm grip on the branches above the couple, still as a statue. He strained his neck to see her push her top up over her breasts. She was squirming away, teasing and testing. Tenzou pulled her back to him by her hips, bent her in half, grabbing the backs of her thighs so that her ankles were on either side of her head, exposing her fully to him. A mixture of her fluids and his spit covered her folds—just a glimpse of it made Kakashi sweat.

"Stay still," Tenzou ordered, subtle accents of playfulness in his unusually dark tone.

"Make me," she spat back, wicked smile in place.

Tenzou held on to the backs of her knees, the muscles in his arms flexing against her powerful legs. He grinned before he began to lap at her core, tongue sliding against her labia and wrapping around the swollen bud, making her back arch off the ground, her hair spread out like wings beneath her. She didn't scream or cry out like some women Kakashi had (regrettably) slept with. She didn't whimper or whine, or lie there stoically. Her game was simple and about control, and she won every time.

It took every ounce of Kakashi's willpower to not move, to not drag the palm of his hand against the front of his pants, to not jerk himself off while he watched his subordinates fuck each other in the grass.

But, when she looked up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, looked _right at him_—he couldn't help but swallow. Hard. The air was sweltering.

She didn't break eye contact as she continued to moan for Tenzou, didn't even blink as she reached between her legs to spread herself for him. He slid two slick fingers into her as he sucked the hood of her clit, causing her to hips to buck.

A string of curses flew from her mouth and he fucked her harder, knuckles slamming into her outer lips. As she came, inner walls squeezing Tenzou's fingers, her eyes closed temporarily, orgasm hitting her in waves. When she opened her eyes, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

The third time she played hooky was unintentional.

Strict orders from the Hokage indicated that Kakashi be on desk duty for the next two weeks, after a particularly taxing mission that required strenuous usage of his Sharingan, nearly rendering it ineffective. His head felt like it was being compressed between two phone books as he registered mission reports and handed out scrolls to able-bodied—and, admittedly, _younger_—shinobi, helpless as he watched them leave to defend the village.

Watching over him and monitoring his progress was, of course, the village top-medic and Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

He watched her sashay past his desk with intention before taking a seat next to him at the desk. "How are you holding up? Can't give you more meds—you're on the highest dosage before reaching levels of complete idiocy."

He nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's bearable."

Iruka, who had sat beside him through the morning shift, cleared his throat nervously. "Well, uh, maybe you should consider taking a break? You _did_ almost send those academy rookies out on an S-class mission…"

"Ah. They did look a bit terrified..." Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Take five, Kakashi-sensei."

His lips pursed. "Just five minutes? Everybody else gets at least fifteen."

Sakura shot him a look, hand landing heavily on his shoulder. "I know who I'm talking to."

Kakashi grinned. "Right, right." Her hand lingered for a moment before she slid it down his arm. She brought that hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as she rose from her seat.

"I have to get some things from the supply closet," she announced. "Iruka-sensei, you'll be fine on your own for a bit?"

He yawned. "Yeah. No problem. Get me some more staples while you're down there, okay?"

"Sure," she agreed, and she left the room.

Kakashi stretched and sighed. "See you in five," he said, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, okay," Iruka said with a smirk. He gave Kakashi a slap on the arm before the jounin left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Kakashi leaned against the door for a moment and took in a breath, the pain in his eye causing uncomfortable pressure. He popped two pain pills (a charming smile towards an unknowing nurse always yielded favorable results), which relieved some of the pain in his face and spread coolness through his aching muscles. He took one last glance down the hall. Fifteen minutes was plenty of time.

Sakura was in the middle of grabbing Iruka extra staples when the lights to the supply closet flickered, then cut out.

She felt his presence. He could feel her smile in the darkness.

"I was wondering when this would happen," she said, her voice rich and alive. "Although, I hope Iruka doesn't mind desk duty for another—

She was silenced when he grabbed her from behind, twisting her arms behind her back and cupping his hand over her mouth. She couldn't help the small squeal that was quickly silenced by his hand. He held both her wrists with one hand, and took the other from her mouth and splayed it across her chest. He could feel her heart slamming against her ribs. His breath was hot on her collarbone, mask pooled around his neck; he could smell her acute arousal.

"Don't talk," he commanded, voice low and precarious. "Fifteen minutes." He squeezed her breast firmly. He scraped his teeth along her neck. She shuddered violently.

"Give or take," he growled into her ear, before twisting her neck back painfully for a bruising kiss, fondling her roughly through her medic uniform. Her shoulders trembled, aching to respond, but he held her firmly.

As the past indicated, he was a patient man.

He leaned forward, taking her hands in his and placing them on the shelf in front of her. She was bent forward, breath quickening as he pressed against her, his arousal evident through their clothes.

"Take your hands off that shelf," he began, hands roughly outlining her silhouette. "And this stops."

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could see her hands gripping the shelf, head hanging between her strong, outstretched arms. Her back was slightly arched, and he took his time with her, fingers gliding over the planes of her back, down the ridges of her spine.

He pulled up the hem of her skirt over her hips, bunching around her waist and forgotten immediately as he trailed his thumb down the thin strip of fabric between her legs. Satin and slick to the touch. She pushed back slightly against his touch.

He slapped her across the back of her thigh, causing her to jump. A small noise was muffled by the crook of her arm, where her face was buried. She felt a strong grip on her left hip, holding her in place; the other hand dipped beneath her panties, pulling them to the side. The twinge of the waistband pinching into her skin was mind-blowing.

"Don't move," he told her through gritted teeth. His hand that held her hip rewarded her obedience with one small, soothing caress against the skin that he had offended. He let his hand trace the bottom of her ass. Her skin was firm and hot. He found himself breathing—hard—gasping for breath. The front of his pants was uncomfortably tight.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Sakura," he said, breath against her core. "How does it feel?" He bent forward and slowly licked a line beginning at her clitoris and navigating his way languidly through her folds. The tremors of her thighs strengthened his resolve.

He stood, placing one hand on her lower back, unsure if he was steadying himself or the girl beneath him. She was bent over for him like he had thought about for years.

Another noise escaped her throat as she heard the unclasping of his belt, the sound of his zipper following shortly after.

"Pity for Naruto and Tenzou," he said, letting out a breath as he sprung his cock free from the confines of his pants. With his thumb, he swept across the head a few times, smearing precome over sensitive flesh. He positioned himself at her entrance, cock twitching in his hand. The anticipation was heavy, electrifying, and almost unbearable.

"To be outdone by your sensei—quite embarrassing, don't you think?"

One heavy, charged pause, and he was inside her, filling her, his hips slamming into her with the force of a bomb exploding. Sakura choked on the air, gasping for breath as he forced her lungs to work double-time with each powerful thrust.

The friction was agonizing; Kakashi's hand curled over the space between her neck and shoulder, the other hand cutting into the angle of her hip, holding on as he plowed into her violently. The sounds of desperate, strangling noises, and heavy inhales, and flesh against flesh filled the air up with satisfaction and sex. The air was full of hunger, and they inhaled it sharply, pleasure and pressure building monumentally.

Kakashi had always watched her, as if through a sheet of glass.

She was here now, with him, and it was real and raw. If he squinted, he could see the whites of her knuckles as she grasped the shelf in front of her. He felt sweat drip from his shoulders, her muscles contracting around him exquisitely as she allowed a moan to escape her mouth.

On her cue, his thrusts became erratic. Bending over her small frame, he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back towards him, exposing her milky throat. He jerked once, twice, and at once, everything was pain and pleasure, fire and water, and the only thing he could hear was the sound of her laughter and glass breaking. His muscles and bones fought each other, and he collapsed onto the floor, taking her with him.

They breathed simultaneously, finding strange relief in the air of the stuffy closet. Her head rolled back to rest on his shoulder—strands of her hair fell across his chest in small rivers.

He felt her lips curl into a smile against his neck. "I think our fifteen minutes is up," she noted.

"Not _my_ fifteen minutes," he said pointedly, wrapping an arm around her stomach. His fingers drew circles around her navel.

There was a small pause, minds and bodies re-connecting.

"I'll try to explain," she began, his questions hanging silently in the air. "I like to look at you. I like to look at you, because I can really see you." In the dark, he saw the blurry outline of her hand reach up, and stroke the stubble on his cheek. "Even right now."

* * *

The next time she played hooky, he would, once again, be just a spectator. The show would always go on and on.

* * *

_-fin-_

_Thank you for reading--please review if you have the time! _


End file.
